Guru Dakshina
| jtitle = | jtitleromaji = | owner = Archer | type = Anti-Unit (Self) | rank = B | range = | info = }} Guru Dakshina: The Arrow Denied By Fate ( , ) is the of Archer. It is a recreation of "what should be" Archer's prowess as a warrior through temporarily regenerating his right thumb through a process similar to Magecraft, an ability he could only acquire as a . Origin is the term denoting to the price one has to pay for being underneath a Guru, or rather, a teacher. In Archer's lifetime, he had wished to become a student of , a man who was said to be capable of training the greatest Archers in the world — and Archer had his eyes on that plateau. However, by virtue of his caste, Archer was never granted this honor. Instead, he was rejected, for the destined hero would gain that title. Although this dishonor infuriated him, Archer did not take it to heart. Instead, he sought to learn on his own. Erecting a statue of Guru Drona in his forest, the man trained day in and day out to improve his archery. Years later, Guru Drona and the , his apprentices, would pass through said forest. They would encounter a dog with a meticulous construction of arrows in and around his mouth. It was not harmful to the dog by any means, but it prevented him from barking. Guru Drona was concerned. Whoever had shot these arrows into the dog's mouth was a truly skilled archer, and would surpass Arjuna in due time if he were left to his own devices. Eventually, they would come across Archer. Archer identified himself as the youth who desired his apprenticeship, but had it rejected. He revealed that he had taught himself archery under Guru Drona's guidance, showing his well-maintained idol of the revered Guru. It was here that Archer would be betrayed. Guru Drona asked for his Guru Dakshina, and Archer was ecstatic to be able to give it to him, gaining a feeling of acknowledgement. That is, until Guru Drona asked for his price: Archer's right thumb. A chilling feeling ran down Archer's spine. Guru Drona...was asking him to sacrifice everything. Not for his own sake, but for the sake of the student that stood before him: The Blessed Hero. However, with naught but a smile, Archer cut off his thumb and presented it happily to Guru Drona and his apprentices, who soon left after showing their gratitude. Archer's life should have come to an end there. Rather than sacrificing his thumb, he should have died proudly as a warrior and sacrificed his life. But he couldn't. For the sake of his honor, he continued to live and fight proudly as a warrior. Although he had achieved some things in his life, such as defeat in archery without his right thumb, he was ultimately incapable of amounting to anything great. He died pitifully, leaving the world without being acknowledged at all. Activation English= Sing for the Blessed Hero, Mourn for the Hero of Charity, Forget the Denied Hero. Turn back time, His right thumb is granted, The arrow is strung, Applaud the Returned Hero! |-| Japanese= 授かりの英雄の為に歌う 慈善の英雄の為に悼む 否めの英勇が忘れる 時間お戻れ 彼の右親指わ賜る 矢が吊るされた 戻った英勇の為に万歳 |-| Romaji= Sazukari no Eiyuu no tame ni utau Jihi no Eiyuu no tame ni itamu Iname no Eiyuu ga wasureru Jikan o modore Kare no migi oyayubi wa tamawaru Ya ga tsurusareta Modotta Eiyuu no tame ni banzai Usage References Category:Noble Phantasms